If Only My Tears
by Meilan Firaga
Summary: A story of Yuna and Tidus. Set to the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by the Midnight Sons. I cried writing it. R+R, please!! *puppy eyes*


You know, this is just one of those rare moments when I can write something short and uncomplicated.  A Yunis with only one-shot potential.  Be warned, it is depressing.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Yuna, Tidus, Final Fantasy Ten, or the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back."

**If Only My Tears**

_How will I start_

_To never without you here?___

_Whose heart will guide me_

_When all the answers disappear?_

            She stared out across the bleak night ocean.  There were days anymore when she had trouble remembering why it made her so sad.  Maybe it had been true love.  Then again, maybe it had all been a dream.  She dropped her head and laughed softly.  If all the maybes of the world came together they may be enough to tie the number of tears she'd cried.

_Is it too late?_

_Are you too far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever _

_Should never have to go away_

            She'd never stopped asking if it was possible that he wasn't gone.  She'd never needed to.  Even if there had been a proven answer with millions of pieces of evidence to the negative she would have always thought he could return.  It was just the way she was.  Eternal hope was a gift so few had, but it was always by her side.  Even in the darkest of times.

_What will I do?_

_You know_

_I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through?_

            Suicide actually had crossed her mind a few times.  In most situations you might have never guessed, but there were the rare times when it was obvious how much the idea plagued her.  It was almost like there was nothing else to live for.  With her love and the pilgrimage gone, what else could there be?  As the urge to take her own life began again, so did the everlasting tears.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do _

_What I would give if you_

_Returned to me someday_

_Somehow _

_Someway_

_If my tears could bring you back _

_To me_

            Would there ever be an end?  Was this lonely hell of heartbreak as eternal as death itself?  Or would she feel nothing?  Suicide was a sin, but could any burning and fiery after life be worse than the agony of living on without him.  No, she reasoned.  There was nothing she could do to herself that could stop the pain.  Not even if she ended it all.

_I've cried you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

_Waves of emotion_

_Will carry you and all they can_

            There were times she had dreamt of finding a ship and just floating away, like a feather in the wind.  Now she found herself at the bow of a tiny boat, drifting slowly over the waves.  It was surreal.  There was nothing but the poison of a love sick heart to make her hallucinate like she was, but the heartache had her floating on the ocean of her tears.  What was that saying?  Absence makes the heart grow fonder.  Yes, well, absence also makes the heart grow stronger.  And to the strong in heart, are the greatest of hopes fulfilled.

_Just let love guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting _

_Into the arms of your true north_

            The whistle of a human is easily distinguishable from that of a boat or animal, even to one so disillusioned by sorrow.  It was a whistle that brought her out of the trance as she stood on the dock of Besaid.  It was the whistle that brought her attention to the figure so far off shore, swimming with all the power left in his tired body.  It was the whistle that made her jump off the dock and swim halfway to meet him.

_Look in my eyes_

_You'll see_

_A million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

            There is no greater feeling than the feeling of finding what was lost.  There is no greater joy than once again meeting your true love after a space of years has separated you.  There was never a greater kiss than the one shared when the two figures reached each other in the water that day.  Three years apart, but they had no sooner parted than they began to miss the other.  Even the grace of time cannot bring love so great apart.

_I'd hold you close a_

_And shout the words _

_I only whispered before_

_For one more chance_

_For one last dance_

_There's not a thing _

_That I_

_Would not_

_Endure_

            To this day none of us know how it came to be that Yunie and Tidus found each other again.  To this hour I do not know what inspired me to be the writer that put their story down.  To this moment I do not know if my love can ever return.  But to this second I try and live with my cousin's hope.  

Oh, I love it.  This is just my kind of thing.  So sad, so sappy.  Ah, it's me!  Remember, for those of you who are my frequent readers, I will be changing my name soon to Meilan of the Realm of Flames.


End file.
